Growing Family
by BamfCaskett
Summary: Her family was growing and she couldn't be happier. The continuing story of Rick, Kate, James/Baby bear and their newborn. Sequel to Baby Bliss.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darling followers! Yes I have finally got around to starting this story yay! So this is a sequel to my story Baby Bliss, if you havent read that i recommend you do (apparently its good?) if not you wont be completely lost if you read this, all you'll need to know is caskett already have a son named James. I'm really excited for this and I have a lot of ideas so I can't wait to get writing! If there is anything you guys would like to see in this story please let me know and I can try make it happen! Okay enough talking from me! Enjoy!**

**I only own James… and the other one**

Prologue.

"Mamma!" James called as Rick carried him down the halls of the hospital.

"Yeah bud we're going to see Mamma, and the baby," Rick tickled his tummy, they were surprised at how excited James seemed about having a sibling.

"Baby," James said with a big grin and leant his head down on his father's chest.

They walked a bit further and he came to a stop outside room 47, he looked down at James who had lifted his head and looked very happy, "Okay bud, remember that mommy is very tired and sore so you have to be careful okay, and the baby might be sleeping so you have to be quiet too, okay?"

He watched proudly as James nodded, placing his finger over his lips and making a 'shh' sound, then pointed to the door "Go see mamma and baby," he whispered.

Rick nodded and turned the handle of the door and quietly pushed it open. Entering the room he saw Kate sitting up in the bed, the little bundle of joy in her arms. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled at her husband.

Walking towards her Rick watched as James smiled at her and waved shyly, whispering to her, "Hi momma, baby?" he asked pointing to her arms.

Kate chuckled and nodded, "Hey baby bear, yeah this is the baby," when they reached the side of her bed she reached out and ran her finger along James' cheek lovingly, he loved it when she did that, "You wanna see?" she asked him.

He nodded and leaned towards her, Castle sat down near Kate's hip and placed James next to her so he could see. He sat up and looked over at the little face and smiled. "James this is your brother, Ethan." Kate said and watched James' eyes light up.

"Broder?" he asked with a giant smile.

Kate chuckled at his attempt to say brother, he still couldn't master the 'th' sound, "Yeah baby bear, brother," she watched as James leaned closer to her and Ethan and smiled.

The coupled watched in awe as he leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Hi Etan," Kate wiped the lone tear that had run down her cheek. James saw and became worried, "Momma sad?" she shook her head.

"No baby I'm very very happy. I love you bear," she kissed his head.

"Luff you too momma," he curled into her side and soon fell asleep. It was late for him. Ethan was born at 9pm, and they knew James would want to come see him mother and sibling before the next morning so Kate sent Rick home to get him and bring him in. He had called Alexis, his mother and Jim on the way saying they could come in if they wished. Jim declined stating he was too far out to come in that night but would be by in the morning.

At that moment they heard the door open and turned to see Alexis and Martha enter the room. "Hey guys," Kate said quiety after Rick had kissed them both on the cheek and lead them to her.

"How you doing kiddo?" Martha asked when she reached Kate's side.

"I'm great now, just tired," she sighed as Alexis came to her other side.

"Please don't keep me waiting the suspense is killing me!" Alexis pleaded with Kate who let out a light laugh.

"Martha, Alexis, I'd like you to meet Ethan Roy Castle." Kate announced proudly as Alexis let out a quiet squeal and Martha clapped her hands happily. Pulling back the blanket so they could see him the room was filled with their 'Awws'.

"He's beautiful darling," Martha said kissing Kate's head.

"Thank you Martha," she smiled warmly.

"You make cure babies Kate," Alexis laughed when her father let out a 'Hey!' to go with his pout.

Kate smiled at the scene playing out in front of her. Her growing family, and she couldn't be happier.

**I know it's not super long but it's just the prologue to get me started. I hope you all enjoyed it and are as excited as I am about this story! **

**E  
X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello darling followers! Thank you so much for all your reviews I'm glad you liked it! The rest of the story is now a few years in the future but I'll have a bunch of flashbacks which will be in italics. Again anything you want to see let me know. Now I present you with chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah no I wish I owned them but I don't… **

Castle groaned at the persistent buzzing of his phone. Clearly whoever was calling at this ungodly hour, was not giving up. Rolling away from the warmth of his wife he leaned over to grab the offending object, creeping out of the bed so as not to wake Kate, "Castle," he grumbled into the phone.

"Rick I need you to come down to Black pawn today for a few hours," Gina stated more than asked as he made his way over to the large window in his office.

Castle sighed and ran a hand down his face, "What for Gina, I was there yesterday and I told you that today I would be busy," he asked slightly agitated.

"Well whatever it is it can wait I need you here," Gina backlashed.

"I'm not coming Gina. Today is Kate's first whole day off from work since last weekend, we promised the boys we'd spend the day together, I'm not about to break that promise. Whatever it is you need, can wait," he almost growled.

"Rick you can't just not come in to work out details for book tours and sign the paperwork," Gina argued.

Castle's head snapped up, "Gina," he growled, "What book tour? I didn't have any scheduled until at least the start of next year. You can't just plan these things without consulting me if it's not officially part of my contract, I have a family dammit, I'm not just going to up and leave them!" he snapped.

He felt his blood boiling and was very close to lashing out, if it wasn't for the arms of his wife encircling his waist as she crowded his back, placing a light kiss between his shoulders. She could always calm him down with a simple touch.

He took a deep breath, "I'm not coming in today Gina and this conversation isn't over," he growled before hanging up the phone and tossing it on the nearby couch , not wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Apparently it is over," Kate chuckled after a moment of silence, she felt him let out a light laugh. "What's going on babe?" she asked him softly, her hands roaming his chest to calm him, placing another kiss on his back.

He sighed, "It's nothing to worry about, I'll sort it out," he said linking one of his hands with hers, bringing them up to his lips to place a kiss on her palm.

She studied him, (as best she could from where she stood huddled behind him), "You sure?" she questioned.

He turned in her arms so they were facing each other, he placed one hand on her hip and the other cradling her cheek. She leant into it instinctively, "I'm sure," he affirmed, leaning in to place a light kiss to her lips.

"Mkay," she mumbled when they broke apart, foreheads pressed together. "Come on, I don't think I can go back to sleep so we may as well go start breakfast before the monkeys are up," she stated, pulling away from him, lacing their fingers together and pulling him towards the kitchen.

Ten minutes later breakfast was almost done so Kate went to wake up the boys. Reaching the top of the stairs she headed for Ethan's room first. Opening the door she quietly walked in, reaching his bed panic washed over her when she found his bed empty. Trying to not think the worst she quickly went to James' room. Opening the door she let out the breath she was holding in. There on the bed was her two boys. Ethan curled up close to his big brother, James protectively holding him close. 'Ethan must still be having nightmares' she thought to herself. After a minute of just watching her boys she felt Rick come up behind her.

"What's going on?" he asked, not having noticed the two boys yet.

"Look," she whispered pointing to the bed. He followed her arm and saw them curled up together.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder. "He really adores his big brother doesn't he?"

He felt her nod in response, "Mm, but James adores him too. Remember the night we brought Ethan home?"

"I do. That was adorable," he smiled at the memory.

"_Okay baby bear it's way past your bed time" Kate said scooping James up from where he sat on the couch next to Rick, "Kiss daddy goodnight baby."_

"_Night night daddy," James said giving Rick a big hug and a kiss._

"_Night buddy," Rick said placing a kiss to his forehead. _

"_Momma?" James looked up at her._

"_Yeah baby?" she answered as she made her way to his room. _

"_Wanna sleep near Etan," he said quietly curling into her side._

"_Aw baby, Ethan is very little and not used to sleeping yet so he will be waking up lots and crying and we don't want him to wake you up. You need your sleep," she said hoping he understood. _

"_But wanna be wit him," he pouted, "Pwease?"_

"_Okay how about you cuddle with him for a little bit but then you go to bed, how about that?" she offered. _

_He seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding, "Kay," he placed his head down on her shoulder. Entering the nursery she made her way to Ethan's cot to find him fast asleep. Luckily they were finding he was very easy to get back to sleep, so if he did wake up it wouldn't be too hard to get him back to sleep. Leaning down she gently placed James next to Ethan in the cot, thanking her previous self for buying a big one. _

"_Okay baby bear, ten minutes then it's bed time okay?" he nodded, curling up next to his little brother, "Night night momma."_

"_Night baby bear," she kissed his forehead. After watching them for a few minutes she noticed James had already fallen asleep. Quickly checking they were both okay she left the room so she could call Rick. _

"_Babe," she called quietly when she reached the living room. _

"_Yeah?" his head popped up from behind the couch._

"_Come look at this," she said waiting for him to follow._

_Leading him into the nursery and over to the cot she smiled at her boys. Rick came up behind her, wrapping one arm around her as the other ran over both his boys' heads. "James wanted to sleep near him so I said he could cuddle for a bit but then had to go to bed, he fell asleep almost straight away." _

"_He's a good big brother," Rick stated proudly. _

_They stayed like that for a few minutes watching their boys before they decided to move James to his room. _

"Come on lets wake 'em up," he smiled and she nodded. Rick stayed in his spot, leaning against the doorframe, happy to watch his wife wake his kids.

When she reached the bed she sat down on the edge, leaning over to place a kiss on each of their boy's heads, running her hands through their hair to rouse them from their slumber.

Slowly they both opened their eyes and began rubbing at them to rid themselves of their sleep, "Morning monkeys," she smiled at them both.

Ethan smiled but shook his head, "I'm your monkey momma James is bear remember?" he said.

She chuckled at him, "Yeah he is my bear and you're my monkey, but you're both my munchkins," she said tickling their sides.

"Morning momma," James said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! What about me?" Rick asked pouting like a child.

"Daddy!" Ethan called, quickly kissing his mom before jumping out of bed to run to his dad. Ethan was a big daddy's boy. He loved his mother dearly but he was definitely a daddy's boy. Not James though, James was a total momma's boy, always cuddling up to her on their movie nights, which Rick loved.

"Come on boys, breakfast is ready, then we got a big day ahead of us," Kate said giving James a kiss on his forehead before pushing him out the door towards the kitchen.

Today was going to be a good day.

**There you go my darling a nice shiny chapter for you. Thanks for reading pretty please review! You guys are the best! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm super sorry for the massive delay in updating. I've just been super busy and haven't really had the time (or desire if I'm honest) to write but here I am now with a new chapter and hopefully a second update soon and a chapter for my other story too! I've been sick for like a week and still am so this could be crap, I'm drugged up on cold and flu tablets and Panadol and I'm half asleep so yeah... Anyone else hating this hiatus?**

**No I don't own them, except Ethan and James... **

"Boys! Stand still for a minute will ya?" Kate called over her shoulder as Rick paid for their tickets.

"Mommy we gotta see the monkeys first!" Ethan said running into her legs.

"No momma we gotta see the bears! I'm older so we have to see the bears first! Pleeease?" James begged hanging off her other leg.

Kate rolled her eyes and Rick laughed as they moved away from the zoo entrance, "Okay how about we go see the lions first? The big, brave lions like daddy," Kate stated throwing a glance at her husband to see him smirking back at her.

"Yeah! Come _on!" _James yelled starting to run towards the lion enclosure.

"James calm down buddy we have all day," Rick said laughing at his son's enthusiasm.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the lions, Kate and Rick watched on as their boys ran up to the window, pressing their faces up against the glass to get the best view of the lions. Rick looped his arm around his wife's waist, loving the way she sunk into his embrace, "You think I'm a big, brave lion?" He smirked down at her.

She smiled before replying, "You are to me, and you're protective like a lion too," she smirked and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

He simply smiled and hugged her closer before whispering, "And you're my sexy lioness," and nibbling her ear lightly.

Kate felt herself blush and turned to bury her face in his neck, inhaling his scent. Their moment was broken when the boys came running, "Can we go see the bears now momma they just there," James asked pointing across the path.

"Yeah come on boys lets go," Kate replied leading them off.

After several hours the family has finally seen everything they wanted and were heading towards the exit when Ethan spoke up, "Mommy how come you call me monkey? And why James a bear?"

Kate chuckled, "Well baby, before either of you were born, when James was in my tummy, daddy and I didn't know that James was a boy. So daddy, the clever man that he is, decided to call James baby bear because he thought that I was a big grizzly bear when I didn't get my coffee!" Kate smiled at the memory.

"Why am I monkey?" He asked.

"When you were very very little you used to climb over everything, and whenever daddy or I tied to hold you, you would climb all over us. You also hung off daddy a lot," she finished.

"I still do!" He said excitedly, "Daddy can you carry me my legs hurt," he mumbled stretching his arms out.

Rick smiled warmly at his son, "Sure thing my man," he said lifting Ethan up. Kate smiled at them, rubbing circles on Ethan's back as he rested his head on Rick's shoulder. Turning back ahead they started heading to the car, Ethan slowly falling asleep in Ricks's arms, James holding Kate's hand tightly. These were the moments she cherished the most.

* * *

"Momma," James mumbled as he came down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

Kate and Rick were curled up on the couch watching a movie, having put the kids to bed an hour ago when they heard their eldest. Turning to watch him slowly make his way to where they were sitting, "Hey baby," she said warmly as he reached them and climbed up into her lap, burying his head in her neck, wrapping his arms around her and sighing heavily. "What are still doing up my little bear?" she asked lightly kissing his forehead, frowning when she felt how hot he was.

"Don' feel good momma," he whimpered, Kate noticed he was now shivering and looked over at Rick.

"Is he warm?" He asked, the concern clear on his face.

She nodded, lips tight in a firm line, "Think he's got a fever, could you go grab a bottle of water for him please?" After receiving a nod in return Kate leant over to grab the blanket that they had kicked away earlier, wrapping it around her shivering son, she kissed his head again lightly, rubbing circles on his back and whispering soothing words to her now weeping son.

Rick returned a moment later with a bottle of water and a wet cloth, sitting down next to Kate he handed her the bottle as he placed the cloth on James's forehead. "You're okay buddy, calm down. Deep breaths or you'll make yourself sicker," Rick said quietly, his hand curled at the back of his sons head, trying to calm him down.

As much as Kate hated seeing her kids sick, she loved seeing Rick trying to help them, it warmed her heart seeing him in this role. Turning her attention back to James who had managed to calm down slightly, she offered him the bottle of water only to have him become distressed, "No momma don' wan' water, make me sick, no!" he sobbed.

"Shh baby, I know you don't want to drink water but you have to. It will make you better I promise. If you don't drink the water then you'll have to take some medicine and I know how much you don't like that, Okay bubba? Please drink some water sweetheart," Kate said comfortingly, trying to get him to drink.

After a moment or two of sniffling from James, he finally nodded and accepted the bottle from his mother and began to drink some of the water. When the bottle was nearly half empty he pulled it away and looked up to Kate, "Momma can I sleep wit' you an' daddy?"

Kate smiled at his attempt at speaking, whenever her boys were sick (Rick included), they all failed to make full sentences and shortened words as much as they could and still be understood, before she had a chance to reply Rick spoke up, "How about this buddy, you can sleep in our bed as long as you drink some water when you feel like it and if we ask you to, okay?"

She suppressed a smirk at his bargaining and looked down at her son, she saw him think for a moment before he slowly nodded and brought the bottle back to his mouth. "Okay then, come on baby let's go to bed," she stated, standing from her spot on the couch, keeping James cradled close to her chest in the process, his legs wrapping around her waist. She made her way into the bedroom, Rick closely behind them, and went straight to the bed. Rick pulled the sheets down so Kate could place James in the middle of the bed before the both crawled in after him on either side. Once she was settled and pulled the blankets back up over them she felt James turn onto his side and curl up against her. She smiled and held him close, willing him to fall asleep quickly.

Half an hour later, Kate felt his breathing even out and knew he was asleep, she pressed a kiss to his forehead and looked up, surprised to see rick watching her, "Hey, I thought you fell asleep," she whispered to him.

He smiled and shook his head, "You know I can't fall asleep when they're sick."

"You fell asleep last time," she chuckled and smirked at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Aw come on! That one doesn't count! I was sick too!" he pouted.

She laughed and ran her hand up his arm soothingly, "Oh stop pouting you big baby, I was just messing with you," she smiles.

"I still feel bad about that, you were so stressed."

_She had been swamped with three cases in one week, she was tired, she was cranky. All she wanted to do was come home, see her boys, have some cuddles and sleep for the whole weekend. But no, the universe had other plans for her. Turns out Rick had caught a bug from some idiot who decided to still go to a meeting at Black Pawn which Rick also had to attend. He had woken that morning feeling crap and decided to stay out of the precinct and be at home in bed. Kate however couldn't stay home to watch the kids and didn't want them getting sick, luckily Martha was able to baby sit._

_What Kate didn't count on, was Martha struggling with two young boys. While she was preparing their lunch she failed to notice Ethan creep into Rick's bedroom, thus resulting in a sick Ethan. Making her way into the loft, she dumped her bags and heels by the front door and headed for the living room where she heard the wails of not one, but both of her sons. She ran a hand through her head as she sighed and continued on, "Ah Katherine, you're home. I am so very very sorry but there was a break in at my apartment building and I have to go home and see if anything is missing while the police are still there. I hate to leave at a time like this," Martha said apologetically._

"_No Martha that's okay, I'll be fine, you go. I hope you didn't have anything stolen," she said as she hugged her mother in law and watched as she disappeared out the door. _

_Turning back to where her boys were sitting on the couch, Ethan crying because he was sick and James simply because Ethan was. "Oh my boys," she said more to herself than them. Now that she was home they seemed to have calmed to just small whimpering, "Stay here a minute I'm going to check on daddy and see if he's better so he can help us okay?" they both nodded._

"_Rick," she called as she made her way into the bedroom, "Rick come on, you cannot still be asleep you've slept all day," she said as she entered the room. Sure enough, there he was, face smashed into the pillow dead to the world. "God damnit," she muttered to herself. Turning on her heel she headed for her boys again. _

_Going to Ethan first she kneeled down in front of him, pushing his hair out of his eyes, "Hey little monkey. How you feeling?" she asked._

_Sniffling, he shook his head and mumbled 'Daddy,' before burying his head in his toy monkey he held close to his chest. _

"_You wanna go see daddy?" he nodded, she bit her lip for a moment, 'There both sick, it's not like they can get each sick again? And maybe then Ethan will sleep? Martha said he hasn't slept at all,' she thought to herself. "Okay bubba how about I take you in to see daddy and you have a nap with him, and I'll have a nap with James and when you wake up I'll make dinner okay?" he nodded again and she scooped him up and took him into the bedroom. Reaching the bed she carefully placed Ethan close to Rick, who, without waking up, curled Ethan into his chest and wrapped an arm around him protectively. She kissed both of them before going back for James. _

"_Okay baby bear, upstairs we go, we're having a nap too," she said picking him up and carrying him upstairs. Placing him on his bed and climbing in behind him she smiled, this was as close as she was gonna get as far as cuddles and sleep go for today. Who knows, maybe tomorrow will be different. _

**This is a weird spot to end it but I didn't want to start anything new in this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please review I love hearing from you. Sorry again for the delay.**

**Ps this chapter was over 2000 words…. Longest chapter ever for me.. woot woot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Bet you're surprised to see a new chapter so soon seeing this never happens! I had someone review asking how old the boys where so in case there are other who were unsure I have James at 7 and Ethan at 6, James was born in February and Ethan in October and currently I have the story set at about November. Enjoy! (Also Alexis is about 24)**

**Disclaimer: The cast and crew start production soon and I'm here in bed writing this… I don't think I own them… **

The sound of his bedroom door opening stirred Rick from his slumber. Without opening his eyes he knew it was Ethan. He listened to his son's little feet carrying him through his room towards where he lay. Hearing the movement stop Rick deduced his son was now standing by his bed, he kept his eyes closed waiting to see how he continued. After a moment of silence he felt two little hands land on his chest, rocking him slightly. Holding in his smirk he continued pretending to be asleep as his son spoke up, "Daddy," a pause, "Daaaaaaddy."

Rick decided to put his son out of his misery, opening one eye he peeked at Ethan whose face lit up. Shifting to the edge of the bed he held out his arm, "Come on up buddy," he watched as Ethan climbed over his chest and landed in the middle of the bed next to James, who was curled up to his mother's side. Rick turned to his side so he was facing his family, he smiled as Ethan moved closer to him and curled himself into his chest. His free hand landed on Ethan's back, holding him in place protectively, sighing heavily he thought about how lucky he was to have this little family, and with that thought he drifted back to sleep.

It was a few hours later when Kate woke. Looking to her left she saw that it was nine thirty, she sighed and looked back across the bed. She smiled when she noticed Ethan curled up next to Rick, she loved her boys. It wasn't often that she got to cuddle with them like this, she was usually leaving for work when they woke. She felt James begin to stir and she looked down as he opened his eyes and saw her. Running a hand through his hair as he let out a yawn, "How you feeling baby?" she whispered, not wanting to wake Rick and Ethan.

"M'okay," he mumbled, burying his face into her side.

She placed a kiss to his forehead, he definitely wasn't as warm as he was last night, "Okay, how about you stay in here with daddy and Ethan while I go make breakfast?"

He nodded, rising up he kissed him mom's cheek before rolling over and burying his head in the pillow. Kate chuckled at her son's antics, they were both so much like Rick.

Making her way into the kitchen she decided to make pancakes for her boys. Once she had finished she headed back into the bedroom to wake them up, she smiled when she reached them. Well they were definitely Castle's sons, all three of them lay the exact same. On their stomachs, arms spread out, faces smashed into their pillows, a little sigh escaping all their mouths every second breath. She chuckled at them before walking to the bed. She placed a kiss on each of their heads, rubbing her sons' backs to break them from their slumber. Of course they woke first, not much could wake Castle.

"Hey my boys, how about you two wake up daddy for me. I made you pancakes," she watched as their faces lit up.

Not a minute later they had leapt from their places on the bed and were jumping on Castle.

"Daddy daddy daddy wake up!" Ethan called.

"Momma made pancakes daddy, get up!" James exclaimed.

Rick grunted before opening his eyes, "Okay I'm up, I'm up," he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

They boys both cheered before jumping off the bed and running to the kitchen. Rick yawned as he sat up before smiling at his wife watching him, "Come 'ere."

Kate smirked at him and moved to his side, he watched her every move. Coming up beside him she surprised him, throwing one leg over his legs, coming to rest by his hip so she was straddling his lap, her arms winding around his neck, "Morning," she smiled at him.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiled back before leaning in and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth before pulling back, lightly nipping his bottom lip. They stayed that way for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes. Their moment was broken however by their sons calling out to them.

"Momma."

"Daddy!" they called at the same time.

"Come on, let's go before they destroy the kitchen," Rick stated quickly kissing her again before lifting her off of him.

Kate beamed at her husband, lacing her fingers with his and pulling him towards the kitchen for their family breakfast.

* * *

They had decided to have a lazy day at home, playing laser tag and watching movies. That was how Alexis found her family when she arrived that afternoon, Kate and James cuddled in one corner of the couch and her father and Ethan in the other. They were engrossed in the movie they were watching, _Hercules of course,_ and hadn't noticed her enter the loft.

Creeping up behind them, she made it to the back of the couch and stuck her head in between the two pairs, "Hi guys," she watched as they all jumped, Ethan and James recovering quicker than their parents who were both clutching their chests.

Alexis laughed as Ethan and James bolted from the couch towards her, simultaneous calls of "Lexi!" coming from them. Kate watched as her sons embraced their older sister, they absolutely adored Alexis, and she was the same. Finally recovering from the scare, Kate stood and rounded the couch to pull Alexis into a hug, "Hey Lex, how was your trip?"

"It was so amazing, I had a great time. But I missed you guys a lot, especially you two," she said tickling her brothers.

Rick smiled at them, "How long are you staying for?" he asked his daughter giving her a hug.

"Well I'm actually moving back, and was wondering if I could stay here, just until I find a place," she rushed out quickly ducking her head.

All their faces lit up but Kate was first to speak, "You're moving back?! That's so great!" she exclaimed pulling her step daughter into another hug, "And of course you can stay here, for as long as you want," she smiled.

"So how come you're coming back home Alexis? Not that I'm not thrilled about it cos I am," Rick chuckled.

"I just missed New York, and I missed my family," she shrugged hugging the two boys that were hanging off her.

"Well I for one love that you're home, and I know these two will love having you around," Kate smiled ruffling her sons' hair.

"Me too!" Rick piped up.

Alexis smiled at her family, she was finally home.

**Okay I'm gonna leave it there for now. The whole Alexis thing will be explained in the next chapter so do not worry! What do you guys think? love it? Hate it? I have the next couple chapters already planned out so hopefully y'all will still be with me by then! Peace out guys**


End file.
